Metamorphosis
by BlackBlueSilver
Summary: In this tale, Harry wasn't nearly as resistant to the Dursley's abuse and he becomes somewhat twisted. When the Dursley's finally abandon the boy, he is found by several fae and disappears from the radar of the wizarding world. What happens when the boy shows up again at Hogwarts years later to the surprise of his loved ones and what happens when the fae he loves is stolen from him


**Summary: In this tale, Harry wasn't nearly as resistant to the Dursley's abuse and he becomes somewhat twisted. When the Dursley's finally abandon the boy, he is found by several fae and disappears from the radar of the wizarding world. What happens when the boy shows up again at Hogwarts years later to the surprise of his loved ones?**

 **AN: The opening paragraph was taken from "Malignant Objects" by Charlie dash-dot blue (Wonderful fic by the way. Definitely recommend it).**

 _And lo the Fae creatures of primal force had locked themselves far away from our mortal earth. Yet in the times to come, human mothers would weep, and the grief would turn to rage, for what black emotion it did stir when the most beloved and beautiful of progeny was stolen away by such terrible and tremendous beings. The Fae continued to steal their chosen children away to the promised lands, to the despair of mortals, and it was so foretold and done, until one such would be denied to them, one such with the power to shatter and tear open their gates, and flood the world with the horror of predators and supreme beings far above our lowly human status_

~HP~

Petunia Dursley of Number 4, Privet Drive was as normal as you could get. She had a wonderfully normal husband who worked at Grunnings and provided for his family, and a smart, popular, and completely normal little boy. She lived in a normal upper middle class neighborhood with perfectly normal neighbors and at this moment she was going on a normal family trip in her perfectly normal car. The only blemish on her picture perfect life was the raven haired little boy in the back seat.

You see, little Harry potter was as far from normal as you could possibly get. Petunia's sister, Lily, was a witch who had abandoned her family for her freakish world, leaving all the normal people behind. Petunia hadn't heard from her from years until one day, a black haired baby appeared on her doorstep with a letter. The letter said Lily and her obnoxious husband had been attacked and had entered into a coma, thereby leaving her little baby freak as Petunia's responsibility. The horse faced woman snorted. It was just like Lily to leave another burden on her hands.

However, Petunia was not entirely without mercy. She took the baby into her home, and thought that, perhaps, she could raise the babe into a normal boy and turn him away from the world that had taken her sister from her. Her idea would not come to fruition as it was soon discovered that there was something very, very wrong with Harry James Potter.

Signs began showing around Dudley's 4th birthday. Harry had always been a very quiet yet mischievous baby, never crying or whining like her dear Dudley. There was something…wild about him that set him apart from other children no matter his silence. However, he was highly intelligent and very eloquent for a child his age whenever he did speak. When in public, little Harry was utterly charming and everyone fell for his charm. It helped that he was a beautiful little boy whose wide green eyes never failed to be commented on. He completely overshadowed Dudley and none of the Dursley's enjoyed that fact. They saw how he unconsciously manipulated the crowds that naturally gathered around the child. They saw how he projected an image of a normal little boy. Some would say that was exactly what he was. But the Dursley's saw the other side of him. They saw the freakishness lurking behind those big green eyes.

It was on Dudley's fifth birthday that Petunia and Vernon finally got proof of something they had always known. Harry Potter was the farthest thing away from a normal human being. He was a wizard.

Petunia had been inside the kitchen gathering more snacks for the mothers who watched the rest of Dudley's playmates. She was in a very good mood today; she had even allowed the freak out of the cupboard. A loud shout and crying brought her attention to the den. The scene she walked into made her loudly gasp and all attention was briefly drawn to her. Little Piers Polken was bawling on the ground of front of the freak, holding an arm on which a severe burn rippled across, while his mother screamed at him. Harry had an expression of fear on his face that may have fooled the rest of the mothers who tried to calm down Mrs. Polken down, but Petunia knew better. That fear did not completely reach his eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Mrs. Polken screamed at the four year old. The black haired child cringed.

"I don't know ma'am. I didn't do anything. He pushed me and I got scared so I told him to leave me alone but he kept pushing. Then he screamed, fell down, and started crying."

The party was quickly over after that, Piers' leaving to go to a hospital where he would be treated for 2nd degree burns, the other mothers leaving to go gossip about the Dursley's and Mrs. Polken's delusion. As if a child could "magically" cause severe burns in real life. The Dursley's consoled an upset Dudley, and punished the freak who had caused the whole situation.

Later, after a severe thrashing and three days without food, Vernon told Harry he was to apologize to Dudley's friend and asked him if he regretted his action now.

With a chilling expression and an eerie calmness that did not fit the face of a four year old, Harry replied, "I think I won't. I didn't mean to do it but he deserved every bit of pain he got. I told him to stop pushing me and he wouldn't."

Exchanging a fearful glance, the Dursley's banished Harry back to the lonely solitude of the cupboard under the stairs, where he could hear the sounds of love and nurturing being give. The natural right of any child that he was being denied. That was the most painful punishment to him, having to witness love being given daily that will never be given to you.

That was just the beginning of the terror that would control nearly the next two years of the Dursley's life. They tried everything they could to make the boy normal, beatings, starvation, working him to the bone, but it didn't work. It was the latest event that pushed Vernon over the edge. The Dursley's always forced Harry to cook for them so that he would learn the value of hard work the way any normal person would. He had made a delightful meal and the Dursley's life seemed like it would go on as normal. Only, the Dursley's woke up feeling extremely sick that night.

Petunia and Vernon rushed quickly to the hospital when they noticed Dudley throwing up blood and not long after arriving at the hospital, they displayed the same symptoms. They were horrified to find they had all been poisoned. Petunia remembered, with horror, the cold and unforgiving eyes of the 6- almost 7- year old boy as he watched them all eat. That was when they decided that enough was enough. They would get rid of him once and for all, strike his unnatural blight from their lives, and move on.

~HP~

Harry watched with impassive eyes as the car stopped on a deserted stretch of road covered on both sides by a thick forest. He knew what this was and he was prepared. The Dursley's were finally planning to get rid of him and he was glad for it.

He hadn't always been like this, disdainful and vengeful towards the Dursley's. At one time he had simply been an impressionable child, seeking love that he quickly found would not under any circumstances be given to him. He tried to show his intelligence by reading the books the Dursley's had given Dudley and even struggled his way through a few of the classic novels they kept for appearances sake only to be punished when he told his aunt. He cooked for them and cleaned for them and there was never a word of praise. He had done everything he could to make them proud of him but they never approved of anything he did. So he had turned to negative actions to gain attention and it worked but not in the way he desired. Lying, stealing, fighting back; It just made everything worse.

So he gave up and stopped trying either way until the incident. He made the mistake of asking his aunt where his parents were one day as a child and she cruelly let him know that they were rotting away in a coma somewhere far away from him, leaving him to burden his "lovely family" as she put it. After that, he just wanted to escape but his first plan of action failed when he approached his teacher and told her how the Dursley's had been treating him. Somehow, they managed to convince the administration that he was a liar and he was punished for daring to "spread lies against them".

That's when he knew that they would never let him Dursley's would keep him around to torment him for as long as they could. So, after spying an odd program on the telly that depicted a woman who poisoned people and got away with it for years, he devised a plan to get rid of the Dursley's permanently that both failed and succeeded as evidenced by his current predicament.

And really, this was a good place for them to part. Abnormally green eyes brightened even more as he took in his surroundings. There was something wild about this forest that beckoned to something wild within himself and he was not inclined to deny himself things he found pleasurable, not when the Dursley's did that for him.

Harry pried open the door, grabbed his meager belongings, and hopped out of the car. If this was going to happen, he wanted his abandonment to be of his own volition. He would leave voluntarily, not be kicked out. Maybe it was petty, but he didn't want to give the Dursley's even this last bit of power over him.

The raven haired boy couldn't even pretend to smile as he looked at the people that had caused the first 7 years of his life to be hell.

"I wish I could pretend this was a fond parting but that would be a lie. I could hope that you become better people after this but I'd be disappointed. I just ask one thing…", and for a second, his mask broke and his face showed the last vestige of a love starved child, "Why couldn't you love me? What was so bad about me that you hated me before I could even understand the meaning of the word?"

His aunt practically spat the words out. "You're a freak! Devil-spawn! Just like your parents. Got themselves nearly blown up and stuck us with you! At the rate you're going you'll meet the same end."

There was silence as the boy's face blanked and stilled before a carefully modulated voice uttered "Let's never meet again" as he carefully blinked away tears. He refused to shed anymore tears over these people.

He cast one last glance over the steady reddening of his uncle's face, the pale determination and hatred shining from his aunt, and the confusion coming from his young and stupid cousin before shutting the door behind him and disappearing into the forest without a look back.

~HP~

 **Harry!**

Bright green eyes snapped open, blinking as it tried to rid itself of the sudden blur of vision and focused on the starry night sky above. He had been traveling for days, hard travel that he was unprepared for. He had been exhausted when he fell asleep mere hours ago but now he was wide awake. It was calling him.

What "it" was exactly Harry didn't know, but he was unable to resist its pull. Its voice whispered to him constantly throughout his journey. _Harry_ , it called. The voice was everywhere, in the gentle sway of the branches, in the calming breeze flowing across his skin, in the soft gurgles of lazy river water smoothing over rocks buried beneath its transparent surface. There was no escape from it. He could never figure out who it was as the voice changed each time. Sometimes, it was a woman's voice, warm and loving.

 _Harry…_

Sometimes, it was a man's voice, loud, exuberant, and full of obvious pride.

 _Harryy…._

Sometimes, it was a child's voice, curious yet wary.

 _Harry?_

Sometimes, it was a different woman's voice; this one musical and enchanting.

 _Haarrryyy…._

Sometimes, it was a young man's voice, cold and sophisticated.

 _Harry…._

And sometimes, and these were his most favorites times, it was another man's voice. One unlike any Harry had ever heard before; it was deep, smooth, and enticing. Harry had the lowest level of resistance when the thing's voice sounded like this.

" _Haaarrryyyy, come to me. Come to me, Harry. Come to fulfill your destiny."_

It was Harry's favorite voice, and this time the pull was the strongest it had ever been. Harry felt his body drowsily arise, his fist rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as the ragged baby blanket that acted as his only connection to his past shifted and pooled into his lap before falling to the ground as he stood up. Dazed, he picked it up and stumbled through the forest following a "tug", for lack of a better word, until he stepped into an open area.

He peered around the clearing for a sign of life, nearly giving up after 5 minutes of useless searching, before catching a glint of light in the corner of his eye. Turning his body completely to the light, he blinked as the light grew both bigger and brighter. It bobbed slightly in the wind, moving from side to side.

Harry stood transfixed, watching the ball of light get larger and brighter still while unconsciously swaying his body to match the movement of the light. Unknown to Harry, his magic was responding to the power well of magicks in the clearing and his aura illuminated the dark clearing. A powerful hum was in the air and the entire clearing buzzed with anticipation. Drunk on the power in the air, Harry failed to notice the guests that fate had led to him.

~HP~

The four Faeries moved through the forest at a deceptively leisure place, Vesna leading the group through the growth. Vesna was unusually magic sensitive even for a Fae so she was a little unusual. Her unpredictability was well known within the faerie courts, even among the neutral Fae, but her abilities were known all the more intimately by all those within the small family unit. She often had magic telling her things the others couldn't hear which sometimes made her react to events they could never see. They had gotten used to her odd, flighty behavior and had learned to follow where she lead when magic told her something. It was as frustrating as always, this event not being the exception, as they were yet again told no information. They had traveled for some time; all noticing Vesna's movements get more sluggish and slower the closer they got to the destination, before she stopped abruptly. They all barely escaped a collision. Lyuben cursed. "What the hell, Vesna?"

The snow-haired woman peered intensely in front of her, ignoring the male behind her. Lyuben opened his mouth to speak sharply to her again, but she turned around and hissed at him.

"Shut up, Lyuben. If you keep talking like that, you'll scare him away!"

"Scare who away?" He questioned.

He was once again ignored. Vesna took a heavy step forward. "Yes, we must meet him. Now. So powerful he is for one his age, so powerful he will eventually be for a human."

Addressing everyone, she warned, "Please be careful. The air will soon be pretty saturated with Wilde magic and may affect your own magic in various ways as you all well know. I assure you, you'll love the toy we'll get if we play our cards right."

She started padding forward silently through the bushes and the rest of the Fae followed behind her. Her predication came true as they felt a heavy presence around with all the ambient magic literally saturating the air.

They all breathed in deeply as they were reminded of their home. Nowhere was as saturated in magic as the Dreaming but this feeling was one of the closest they had ever experienced to feeling like home. They were drawing closer to a portal to the Dreaming. Gwenaël wrinkled him brow in confusion. There was no portal to the Dreaming in this area of the forest. They had left the only one that was supposed to exist (on the other side of the forest) only a day ago.

They all moved silently; glad to not have to focus on making noise as they usually did in the human world. Vesna, absorbed in whatever she was doing, ignored them all in search of her pet wizard. She sighed happily, causing the others to cast her suspicious looks. She couldn't wait to play with the human; she, they all, would make him so much more superior to those other mortals. "The chaos he will cause will be so very delicious," Vesna said out loud.

Soon, they came to a clearing where bending trees crossed branches wouldn't allow anyone to see clearly into the forest beyond. They all knew they had arrived in the right place though, because the air, vibrating with power, created a sort of humming sound, like a hummingbirds wings. This place had been the witness to many rituals, many acts of great power, and the land itself had retained echoes of them. This was not the entrance to the portal but they were dangerously close. However, whoever Vesna wanted them to see stood in this area.

Standing in the middle of the clearing, staring as if trapped in a trance, was a human boy. Lyuben scoffed and turned to glare at the russet haired fae. "You brought us here to see a human boy. Unless he's going to provide bloody entertainment I want no part of this."

Vesna turned to him with unfocused eyes and hissed at him. "He's going to be faithful, loyal, and a perfect companion. You shut your mouth before I make you do so."

Lyuben glared but said nothing further. As loathe as he was to admit it, Vesna was even more powerful than he and far more unpredictable and vindictive. She had beaten him in the past for pushing her too far and the memory was too fresh for him to want to push his boundaries again.

Gwenaël and Amarantha paid the two no mind as they studied the boy. He was a very pretty child, dark haired and green-eyed, but his clothes were filthy. But more importantly, he appeared to be extremely sensitive to the magic in the area. This was unusual for any human, much less one so young.

The boy stiffened and snapped his eyes in their direction. Amarantha blinked in surprise as faintly luminescent green eyes sharpened and the boy called out to them. She smirked before making the split second decision to reveal herself. She did not know what the others would do but she wanted to reveal herself to this boy.

With that, she quickly took steps to exit the area they hid in and entered into the boy's view. She waited in anticipation see what the human would do now.

~HP~

Harry had been silently enjoying the heavy pleasant feeling in the clearing, not even being bothered when the ball of light squeaked and shrunk again before taking off because it hadn't taken the feeling with it. He had no idea how long he stood there before he notice another…presence in the area, more than one of them.

He let the feeling in the air guide them to where they stood. He snapped his eyes to the spot where the disturbances were and, figuring out that he would never be available to peer through the thick darkness between the trees, called them out.

"Hey, you over there! What are you doing? Come out and face me."

He had been waiting only a moment when a woman stepped out, quickly followed by 2 males (one of them muttering darkly) and another woman. There were all inhumanely beautiful. Beauty with an other-worldliness that was almost painful to look at.

He studied them intently. The first woman watched him with an amused look in her oddly colored eyes. They were silver and stood out against the short, wild russet colored hair that surrounded her friendly fine boned face.

The man that stood behind her watched him watch them with a serene expression. He looked soft, welcoming, and extremely peaceful with his long snow white hair and eerily blue eyes. His beauty was of the androgynous type but there was a distinctly masculine feeling around him that you know he was male.

The other woman was tiny, willowy, and delicate but she seemed hyperactive by the way she was bouncing on the balls of her feet. Long pale blonde hair almost seemed to float around her and she peered at him eagerly with light purple eyes.

The last man glared at him fiercely but Harry stared him down without blinking even though he inwardly wanted to cower. The man was terrifying with pitch black hair and pale yellow eyes. He was tall and stocky, possessing a very masculine and dangerous type of beauty.

He knew instantly and spoke slowly with an undercurrent of wonder to his voice.

"…..You aren't human. Any of you."

The purple eyed woman let out a light, airy laugh. "Told you he was special. He isn't like all those other humans. He's _different_. He's not like other wizards."

The scary man ignored the woman's words and sneered at the boy. "You aren't scared are you little boy?" Scorn dripped off his words.

Harry could only watch in fascination and confusion. Whatever these people were, it wasn't human. If they could exist, could dragons, and unicorns and maybe…magic? Could all of the things he had read in fantasy books actually exist? And what was with this lady saying he was a wizard?

The man dropped his sneer and frowned at him. He was likely confused as to why the human boy wasn't running in terror but Harry had enough of that for one lifetime. No matter how scary something was, he would never again run in fear from something or someone.

The russet woman smiled, seeming to be thoroughly amused at the spectacle Harry must have been making, and it was as breathtaking. He had to blink for a minute to get his thoughts in order.

He must have missed something because the next thing he knew, the tiny woman was standing in front of him and introducing everyone.

"Hello child. I'm Vesna, the other woman is Amarantha, the sour bug back there is Lyuben, and the silent one is Gwenaël. Could you tell us your name?"

Harry deliberated for a minute but decided to just go with it. She didn't feel like she would hurt him. Not that she wasn't capable, merely that hurting him was not her intention at this time. His endless curiosity arose.

"Harry, Harry Potter. What did you mean when you called me a wizard?"

She blinked in surprise but her smile turned out to be just as disorienting as the other woman. "Well then, Harry. How would you feel about coming to live with us? I'll tell you everything I know about the wizarding world and you can keep us company. Deal?" She stuck out her hand.

Harry knew that it would be idiotic to leave with these people who he had only known for 5 minutes, people who weren't even human. Though he was never told directly, he knew all about stranger danger from Petunia teaching Dudley. However….this felt right. He felt like he _should_ go with them, that he'd regret it if he said no. And if they killed him, oh well. He was tired of stumbling around this forest for days on end. He didn't want to live this way anymore.

He grabbed her hand. "Deal."

A dark look of pleasure flashed against her face before it was overtaken by a bright smile. He startled as she darted over and grabbed him into a tight hug. She was definitely stronger than she looked. She pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the other that watched with amused, accepting, (and in one case) sullen faces.

He could only pray that he wouldn't regret this.

~HP~

 **And there you go. First chapter of an epic new fic. I don't update often so I'm just going to apologize in advance.**


End file.
